Sandworm
Category:BestiaryCategory: High Notorious MonstersCategory:Sandworms Notes: :*Sandworm respawns 20-25 hours after using Doomvoid. ::*Seems to spawn at or near the Campaign Outposts and Cavernous Maws in the various zones. ::*Will despawn if left unengaged for 1hr, in which returns to the usual random repop (does not have a static repop time). :*Roughly 70,000 HP. :*Killable by: 6 characters level 75 (depending on set up). :*Drops over 2,000 gil (516 each with 4 characters). :*Mug for approx. 2,000 Gil. :*Only way to get title from sandworm is to stun doomvoid. Special Abilities: :*Extreme Purgation: AoE ability which drains *all* buffs and debuffs, transferring them to Sandworm (except sigil). Also causes BST pets to become uncharmed and jug pets to despawn. Does not seem to absorb Stoneskin. :*Desiccation: Consumes all job abilities in a small cone area around person with hate. :*Dustvoid: Removes all equipment from single target. :*Aeolian Void: AoE Blind and Silence. Goes through shadows. :*Slaverous Gale: Major Cone shaped attack (800~) occasionally causing plague and slow (Overwrites Haste; only removable with Erase). :*Doomvoid: Teleports all alliance members within 25' distance of itself into another zone to fight a high level, shadowreign version, HNM for 60 minutes based on the following areas: :**If Sandworm is fought in Meriphataud Mountains (S) or Sauromugue Champaign (S) or West Sarutabaruta (S) the fight will be against Serket inside Ghoyu's Reverie. :**If Sandworm is fought in North Gustaberg (S) or Rolanberry Fields (S) the fight will be Guivre inside Ruhotz Silvermines. :**If Sandworm is fought in Batallia Downs (S) or East Ronfaure (S) the fight will be against King Arthro inside Everbloom Hollow. :**Lambton Worm, which is essentially a stronger version of Sandworm but with a variety of new abilities, can randomly pop in any zones in place of Serket, Guivre, or King Arthro. :**Doomvoid can be used under 40% HP, but primarily used under 25% HP. :***Once Doomvoid is completed, the Sandworm will automatically die. : :*Note if someone Stuns Sandworm (by any means) while it readies Doomvoid, this will prevent Sandworm from teleporting the alliance to the battlefield. However, given time, it is possible for Sandworm to use Doomvoid again. :*Note: Because the teleport only has a range of 25', it is possible if you are kiting a Sandworm that a portion of your party may not be within range. Doomvoid is almost instant cast and the teleport may fail on players outside an AoE of 25' or greater. It is recommended for your party to gather together at around 40% mob HP, before it attempts to cast Doomvoid. This will save people a lot of frustration in manaburns. :*Note: If Sandworm is in Call For Help Status, it is still possible to enter the doomvoid encounter. Current evidence suggests that the party and/or alliance of the person on the top of Sandworms Enmity list will be teleported into the encounter regardless of claim status. It is possible to have Sandworm "Stolen" in this manner by a outside alliance spamming cures and other high-enmity abilities and spells. As with all Notorious Monsters, /blockaid is recommended during the fight. :*Note: You won't get the title Sandworm Wrangler if you get teleported when it uses Doomvoid. :*Note: If Sandworm pops in a King Arthro zone, there is a chance Doomvoid will not take effect. This will only happen if Everbloom Hollow has reached its capped limit for players allowed in the zone. (Assuming it to be the same with Ghoyu's Reverie and Ruhotz Silvermines, but Everbloom Hollow would seem to be more common due to Moblin Maze Mongers sharing that zone.) :*Note: If you are currently accessing the menu of a "Trial Log" via Magian Spectacles, at the time Doomvoid is used, it will not take effect upon the character. Strategy Notes :*Susceptible to Poison, Stun, Paralyze, and Shadowbind. :*Weakest to wind. (800+ dmg Aero IV's and 1300+ Tornado II's without resist). :*Resistant to Bind and repeated use of Gravity (but never becomes immune). :*Immune to Slow. :*Immune to Elegy. :*Double attacks :*Can attack in any direction. :*High base damage (Paladin's received ~300dmg/hit and ~180dmg when blocking) :*Rages after 90 minutes. Sightings :*Spotted near the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S). :*Spotted in Meriphataud Mountains (S) by the Outpost. :*Spotted directly at the Stronghold in West Sarutabaruta (S), killing all people running up to receive a Tag for a battle which had begun. Fatally, the Worm stayed nearly invisible for some time since so many NPCs (four or five units around at the given time) were around. A Thief used Perfect Dodge and flee to pull him away, but the Worm returned after a short while. :*Also spotted south of the Starfall Hillok in West Sarutabaruta (S). :*Spotted near East Ronfaure (S) Fortification, south-west side between the mountain and the fort itself. :*Spotted all the way south in East Ronfaure (S) out side of the present's King Ranperre's Tomb (H-11). :*Spotted a bit North of the Fort in Rolanberry Fields (S) :*Spotted in Batallia Downs (S) roaming in (H-7) & (J-7). :*Spotted in North Gustaberg (S) in the (D-10) area :*Spotted South-west of Fortification in Sauromugue Champaign (S), heading towards the Fortification. ZNM :*Soul plates of Sandworm will award between 60-90 Zeni points. 70-80% HP will give 70-75 points. Historical Background Appears to be based off the Mongolian Death Worm. Reported to be between two and five feet long, the deep-red coloured worm is said to resemble the intestines of a cow and sprays a yellow acidic saliva substance at its victims, who if they’re unlucky enough to be within touching distance also receive an electric shock powerful enough to kill a camel or human. Given the latin name Allghoi khorkhoi, the Mongolian Death Worm was first referred to by American paleontologist Professor Roy Chapman Andrews (apparently the inspiration for the Indiana Jones character) in his book On the Trail of Ancient Man, in 1926 but he didn’t appear to be entirely convinced about the whole idea. Even though locals were desperate to relay events of when the dreaded worm struck, Andrews writes: “None of those present ever had seen the creature, but they all firmly believed in its existence and described it minutely.” See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mongolian_death_worm for more information.